


We'll Make it Work

by deakysbass



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakysbass/pseuds/deakysbass
Summary: Ace! John Deacon is in a relationship with (very much the opposite of asexual) Freddie Mercury.Hilarity issues.-One a more serious note, this story is about the relationship between Freddie and John, who is asexual. His asexuality is quite important to me because people often misidentify it as being aromantic, this does contain smut but you'll understand why.





	1. 5-4-3-2-1

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s start this story off with a bang! (you’ll get it in a minute lmao) This is just a slow beginning, but don’t worry, things will pick up soon.

“I don’t usually like being woken up by someone screaming my name, but I could get used to this.” he turned in bed, to see his boyfriend’s explosive orgasm wash over him.

“Fuck… I’m sorry I woke you up…” Freddie apologised as he came down from his high.  
“It’s alright babe… I like watching you like this.” he smiled, and traced circles on the few dry areas of Freddie’s chest, “I just wished I could help, but-” John started to ramble.  
“No, darling. I don’t care about whether or not you help me. I know you’re not comfortable with that, and I knew that when I first asked you out, but I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, and thank god for that! I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“You’d probably be hogging somebody else’s blanket for once.” he quipped, wiping his hand on the sheets.  
“Freddie! That’ll stain!”  
“It’s alright love, I’ll just change it later.”  
“No you won’t, you’ll forget and it’ll get all crusty.” he said, getting up from his warm position, “Why don’t you hop in the shower while I do this?”  
“Alright.” he smiled devilishly, and sauntered his way to the connecting bathroom. His naked backside, swaying to the tune he was humming.

As John stripped the bed and retrieved some clean sheets, he could hear the water splashing onto the tiles and his boyfriend’s beautiful voice bouncing off the walls. He made the bed neatly, knowing full well that it was useless, seeing as Freddie would just throw himself on top as soon as he was dry.

“Darling?” The older man called out.  
“Yes, Freddie?”  
“Would you kindly join me?”  
“Of course, love. I’ll be over in a sec, I’ll just put the kettle on.” John walked over to the kitchen, making sure there was water in the kettle before turning it on. Last time Freddie tried to make tea, he nearly burned the flat down after turning on the empty kettle.

He walked to bathroom, undressed and slid into the shower.  
“You have to get it when it whistles, alright?”  
“Of course, my love.” Freddie reassured him, while washing away the last suds out of his hair, “Now turn around and let me do your back.”  
“Thank you dear.” John mumbled, while turning. He closed his eyes as he felt Freddie’s strong, yet gentle hands on his shoulders. His boyfriend started massaging his shoulders, working the soap into his skin, slowly lowering to his back and sides, making sure not to leave a single inch of skin untouched.  
“Hey! Watch it, back there!”  
Freddie put his hands up in defense, “Sorry, darling. I can’t help myself, your arse is just so… bite-able.” he joked, a smile dancing on his lips. He kissed John’s shoulder and brought him closer to the water.

“Mm… feels great.” John moaned under the warm water, and turned himself to face his loving boyfriend. He placed a kiss on Freddie’s soft lips, and smiled against the soft skin. “I love you, Freddie.” he whispered as he pulled away, looking adoringly into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“I love you too, John.” he smiled back, trying to keep his lips closed.  
“Come on, love. There’s no need to hide your gorgeous smile.” he held his boyfriend’s face tenderly, rubbing the pad of thumb against his freshly shaved cheek, “Show me those amazing teeth.” he smiled, nothing but kindness in his eyes.  
Freddie hesitated, but finally smiled a big toothy grin, making John smile so big that his eyes were almost closed. “Look at you, you’re beautiful!” John kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “Don’t ever hide that smile from me.” he whispered against the damp skin.

Freddie held his partner’s body closer to his, smiling against his shoulder. He loved these moments of tranquility they were very rarely granted. If they weren’t working with the band, they were drinking with the band, and if they weren’t drinking with the band, they’d be doing interviews with the band. They rarely had any time together, and Freddie was just itching for a break.  
“Freddie, dear.” John’s soft voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
“Hm?”  
“The kettle, dear.” Freddie pulled away from the warm embrace, and planted a kiss on John’s hand.  
“On it, darling.” The olive-skinned man stepped out and wrapped his robe around him, putting his hair up using a towel. He walked out into the cold apartment and closed the bathroom door behind him.

While Freddie was keeping busy in the kitchen, John enjoyed the warm water and took time lathering his curly locks with an unnecessary amount of shampoo. Taking his time, he set his brain in motion for the day.  
“Okay, John. Five things you can see: Shampoo bottles, shower taps, sink, hairbrush, flat iron.” He liked to start the day by grounding himself, so as to start the day off with no background anxiety. “Four things you can feel: water, skin, soap, tiles.”  
He gently put his hand out to feel as he named them. Feeling for all crevices, bumps, and edges. “Three things you can hear: water dripping-”

_**CRASH**_  
“FACK!” Freddie yelled, as he seemingly broke a cup in the next room.  
John sighed, “...tea cup breaking, Freddie cussing.”  
He washed out all the soap from his curly crown, and dried himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he left the steamy room.  
“Two things you can smell:” he whispered to himself in the corridor, “Toast, cinnamon.”  
“One thing you can taste:” John turned the corner to see Freddie, still in his robe, desperately trying to sweep away the broken porcelain, hoping he wouldn’t have heard the commotion.  
“John, darling, I’m so sorry I broke your cup. I’ll get you a new one at the market today, I promise-” Freddie was interrupted by John’s lips on his. The latter put one hand on Freddie’s cheek, and pulled him closer with the other. Their kiss was slow and comforting, Freddie relaxing under his boyfriend’s soft touch.  
“Freddie.” John took a deep breath and exhaled his boyfriend’s name as he put his forehead against him.  
“Hm?” Freddie inquired, still expecting a reprimand.  
“Nothing, darling. I’m just… making sense out of things.”  
“I’m glad I make sense to you then.” Freddie smiled, rubbing his nose against John’s.  
“You make everything make sense.” John whispered.


	2. You're my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of going off the quote from Brian (about Deaky): he can be incredibly considerate and inexplicably rude, make someone curl up and die with a couple of sentences.

 As they ate breakfast in silence, John was twiddling with his towel, smoothing it over and over with the palm of his hand.  
“What’s wrong, my darling?”  
“Am I enough for you, Freddie?”  
“Lovie…” Freddie’s voice faltered, his eyebrows knitting together in a worried look, “Of course you are, my love.” he said in all honesty, getting up from his chair and walking around the table to sit by his boyfriend. He took John’s hands and placed them on his lap, as he spinned in his chair to face him. “You are very much enough for me, darling. So much more than I could ever ask for.”  
“But… knowing that I’ll never be able to...satisfy you… doesn’t that- I mean doesn’t it-”  
“John, if you think I care more about my cock than I care about you, you are sorely mistaken.” John’s head dropped at the passive remark, clearly thinking Freddie was talking out of his arse. The latter pushed John’s chin up to make eye contact. “I’m serious, Deaky… I am crazy about you.”  
“I know you say you are-”  
“No, you don’t. I don’t just _say_ I am crazy about you. I mean it. You are my world, and there’s nobody in this whole wide world that I would rather spend time with. You’re my best friend.” Freddie caressed his lover’s cheek, “And I don’t care that you’re asexual. I don’t care that you don’t want to have sex. All I care about is that you’re here with me at the end of the day.” Freddie smiled at his boyfriend, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his soft skin. “I’ll never leave you, okay?”  
“Okay…” John pushed into his boyfriend’s warm hand, enjoying his soft skin. “I love you so much, Freddie.” he murmured, a tear running down his cheek.  
“I love you too, darling.” Freddie smiled, and kissed the teardrop. “Now, come on. Let’s get ourselves into some nice clothes, and we’ll go out.” he said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and walking to their room.

 

The older man opened up the closet doors, as his partner sat on the edge of the bed. Freddie ran his hand onto the soft materials, slowly and meticulously picking out their outfits. “Here darling, why don’t you get into those and-”  
“I don’t want to go out today, Fred. I just want to spend some time here, is that okay?”  
“That’s fine, I just thought since it’s quite nice out, you would’ve like to have gone duck feeding at the park or something. But we can stay in.”  
“Duck feeding does sound nice, but I don’t think I’m up for it today.”  
“Well that’s perfectly fine, I’d love to just cuddle with you all day.”  
“Then get over here!” he smiled playfully, patting his lap with his hand.  
“Ooh, I like this.” Freddie smiled, gracefully walking over to his boyfriend and landing squarely on his lap. He threw his arms around John’s neck and leaned in close, their lips brushing against one another but not yet connecting. “I miss spending time with you.”  
“I miss it too.” John smiled, his eyes closed. Carefully, he connected their lips in a very soft and chaste kiss. A kiss so full of love and care, one would blush if they walked into the room.

 

“Not to ruin anything,” John started when he pulled away, “but maybe dressing up wasn’t such a bad idea.”  
“Getting cold? I told that damn landlord to have the heating fixed-”  
“No darling, I’m fine but… well… Peek-a-boo, I see you.” He joked, pointing at Freddie’s lap which was now very much _not_ covered by the robe he was wearing.  
“Oh right, sorry darling.” He blushed, quickly putting his hands on his laps in an attempt to cover up.  
“It’s fine, Freddie. I’m not that much of a prude, besides I have a cock too.” John smiled, poking Freddie into the tummy playfully.  
  


The older man stifled a laugh, trying his best to contain it. “What’s wrong?” John started to chuckle too, “Why are you laughing?” as he said that, Freddie erupted in laughter.  
“I-” Freddie could barely contain himself “It’s just so funny to me-”  
“What?” John continued laughing, although he was still confused. “What did I say?”  
“COCK!” Freddie exploded, falling off John’s lap and onto the floor in a loud thump. Freddie rolled onto the floor, by now his robe was rendered completely useless, except for separating his body from the cold, hardwood floor.  
“You think it’s funny when I say ‘cock’?” the fact that Freddie guffawed at that was enough of an answer for John.  
  


In a swift moment, John was bouncing on the bed, repeating the word “cock” with as much enthusiasm as possible. Hi sing-songy voice getting louder and more distorted as Freddie’s endless laugh influenced his own laughter.  
Eventually the laughter took over, and John fell back onto the mattress as their laughter slowly trickled away.  
“Okay now we’ve actually got to get dressed.” he said after finally catching his breath, staring at the white ceiling.  
  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” said Freddie, standing up. John looked at him and erupted in a big toothy smile, his boyfriend was standing naked as the day he was born, his curly hair poking out of his almost-falling towel hat.  
“You look so silly.” John said lovingly.  
“And you look absolutely ravishing.” Freddie said, before collapsing onto his boyfriend’s equally naked body. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”  
“Of course, my love, there’s nothing I’d love more.” John smiled at his boyfriend’s politeness and consideration.  
  


Freddie placed a gentle kiss on his lips and slowly made his way down his neck. “I… absolutely… adore… you…” he said, punctuating every word with a kiss.  
“Are you sure you adore me, or do you just adore my god-like body?” John joked, enjoying the attention his neck was getting.  
“Well, I rather like your body too…” he murmured as he lowered himself, making John brace himself. “Especially this…” Freddie said seductively, before blowing a raspberry on his boyfriend’s stomach.  
  


_**FBBBSSSHH** _

“FREDDIE!!” John erupted in laughter and tried twisting his body away from his boyfriend’s vice grip. “FREDDIIIIIIE! STOOOOP!” he yelled between chuckles.

_**FBFBFBFBSSSSHHH** _

“FREDDIE STOP!! OR I’LL THROW AWAY YOUR PORN COLLECTION!” John threatened still squirming against the older man’s touch.  
Freddie pulled away, “Don’t need a porn collection to get me off, darling, just seeing your pretty face is enough.” he smirked.

_**FBSHHHHH**_ *inhale* _**FBFBFBFSHHHHHHHH**_

“FREDDIE I’M NOT KIDDING STOOOOP”  
“Or what?” Freddie pulled away.

 

“Or…” Freddie squinted as John hesitated, preparing himself to blow another raspberry.“...Or I won’t let you suck me off.”  
“You would?”  
“Well… maybe… I’m kinda hard now, so…” John smiled seductively.  
“So?” Freddie smiled back, very interested in what his boyfriend was about to say.  
“So you better not piss me off.” John’s smile turned into a devilish expression as he flipped Freddie over, and pinned him down.  
“Got it,” he threatened, his voice low and rough, “darling?” he snarled. Freddie groaned, thrusting his hips to meet John’s, “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t be starting that now, darling.” John growled, putting all his weight on his boyfriend in order to keep down, “Unless you _want_ to have a blue balls all day.”  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Freddie growled, his rough voice making John shiver, bucking his hips once more, almost knocking John off the bed. “Now, either kiss me or-” his threat cut off by John’s plump lips on his own.  
  


Their kiss deepened at an incredible speed, both of them panting and writhing against one another’s naked body, and in the blink of an eye, John was off of Freddie, standing by the door.  
“What the fuck?” Freddie panted, confused and _really_ annoyed.  
“Shh… I thought I heard something.” John whisper-yelled across the room. His boyfriend sat up, covering himself up immediately, and getting ready to throw the bedside lamp.  
“What did you hear?”  
John took a pause, pushing his ear against the door, “You being a horny little bitch.” he snapped his head back, smirking intensely.  
“JOHN! THAT’S NOT FUNNY! YOU GAVE ME A FRIGHT!” Freddie yelled, clutching at his heart. He put on a pout, and curled up on himself, throwing the covers on his naked, and _very turned on_ body.  
  


“Babe, I-” John’s face dropped. Maybe he had pushed him too far. _STUPID JOHN! Always fucking up everything. WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!_ “Freddie, I’m really sorry. I-I… I wasn’t thinking.” he apologised quietly, walking over to his boyfriend. He sat next to him, covering himself with whatever bit of blanket that was not draped on Freddie, “I took it too far this time, I’m so, very sorry Freddie. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Freddie turned to face him, red in the face, but not tearful. “It’s fine, I’m not really mad, darling. I was just scared and confused.”  
“I’ll never do it again, I promise.” John’s mouth turning into a straight line, not frowning but definitely regretting what he had done. He took Freddie’s gentle hand and placed a soft kiss into his palm, before laying it against his cheek.  
“I know you won’t, and I’m sorry for yelling. I was just- I just got so overwhelmed and-”  
“It’s fine, love, I understand.” John closed his eyes, wishing everything that had just happened could be erased. _Why did I do that? And how can he be so kind afterwards? I don’t deserve this… I don’t deserve him-_  
  


“Hey, hey…” Freddie whispered against his ear. While John had been chastising himself, his boyfriend worried about what he was telling himself and felt it would be better to stop that train of thought. “I know what you’re doing, and whatever you’re telling yourself, it’s not true. You are so great and so lovely, and probably the most caring person I’ve ever met. Yeah, you push jokes too far sometimes, but your smile could mend any broken heart. Your laugh could heal any wound. And I love you so much. You are mine, now and forever more.”  
Freddie cradled his boyfriend’s face between his hands, and gently kissed his cheeks, forehead and nose.  
“I love you so much, Freddie.” John finally managed a smile, rubbing his nose to his boyfriend’s, “You’re my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly... i had no idea where this chapter was going so it's a mess but i like it


	3. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire story was written around the fact that I wanted John and Freddie to have that conversation. So I don’t know if it’ll go on for much longer, but worry not! I have plans for other stories!

After their fight? Argument? Whatever that was, they both got dressed and settled in the living room. Freddie lounging on their flea-market couch, reading a book on art and architecture, while John cosied himself up on the window sill. A steaming cup of tea by the table, his nose in a book, and a blanket on his lap, he looked like the picture perfect representation of “cosy”.  
*click*  
Unbeknownst to him, Freddie had grabbed his camera and snap a photo of the bassist in his comfortable nook. John turned his head, and smiled, closing his book to pose.  
*click*  
“You look so comfortable perched up there.” Freddie smiled, walking over and shaking the Polaroids. “Gorgeous.” he whispered to himself, looking at the photographs. He handed on to John, and he smiled.

“You really have an eye for photography, love.” the younger man said, pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss. “Let’s put them up by the fireplace.” John proposed, getting up and walking over to the unused fireplace. He stuck the pictures in place with some left over blue tack, and smiled at his boyfriend’s work. He was so proud of his boyfriend and his many artistic abilities.  
John felt the older man’s body wrap around him in a gentle embrace, and he melted into the touch. God! Freddie was a good hugger.

The pair stayed like that, swaying as Freddie hummed a calming tune. John turned in his boyfriend’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, slotting his head against Freddie’s neck, leaving a kiss on the soft skin.  
“Do you still wanna go out today?”John asked, voice muffled by skin.  
“Well, I am getting a bit hungry. And you?”  
“Mhm… I just really wanna go feed the ducks.”  
“Then let’s!” he smiled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

\---

The pair had walked down to their local sandwich shop and bought a couple of snacks, then headed off to the park, where John was delighted to see ducks swimming in the pond. He ate his own food as he threw some oats and nuts to the friendly animals. Once he was done, he joined Freddie at the picnic table, and laid down on the bench, as Freddie ate and penned some lyrics down on a spare napkin.

“John, darling?” Freddie started, wiping the last crumbs of sandwich out of his hands, with what he hoped, a little too late, was not the lyric-marked napkin.  
“Yes, my love?”  
“I’ve been trying to search things about your sexuality but I’m afraid to assume, so would you mind if we had a talk about it?”  
“Of course, what do you want to know?” John sat up from where he laid, and stared at his very hesitant boyfriend.  
“Well, I understand how asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction, right?”  
“Correct.” he smiled kindly, trying to make Freddie understand that he was not afraid of the line of questioning and that he shouldn’t feel so scared to ask.  
“Yet you always call me sexy, and I’m just confused.” Freddie asked in honest confusion.  
“Well, think if it this way. I might find a well-penned bass line sexy, but it doesn’t mean I want to put my dick in an amp.”

Freddie laughed at the quip, and John smiled. “But if I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking about it a lot too, because it’s also hard for me to wrap my head around. I guess, I just don’t necessarily feel sexual attraction, but I do find it nice to be held and touched. And yeah, sometimes I do feel aroused but I don’t have the absolute need to feel release. I could just go about my merry way, dandy as ever. Although… just because I don't necessarily have needs, doesn’t mean I don’t have wants. Sometimes I just want a blowjob or a handjob. I don’t need it like my life depends on it, but it is nice to experience.”

“So what we were doing earlier this morning… it wasn’t weird to you, or anything? I mean- you didn’t feel repulsed or-” Freddie panicked slightly, trying to find the right words. John just grabbed his hand and reassuringly stroked it with his thumb.  
“No darling, and if I remember correctly, I did mention something about having a boner. Didn’t I?” John smiled, and winked at his caring boyfriend.  
“You did, but I thought… I don’t know, I guess I thought you were just messing around to get to me.” Freddie chuckled slightly, embarrassed.  
“No, no. Don’t misunderstand me, darling. You are incredibly sexy, and believe me, if I were normal, I’d have taken you there and then-”  
“You are normal.” Freddie interjected.  
“What?”  
“You said ‘If I were normal’ but you are normal. You may not feel the same things as me, but you are normal.” Freddie frowned, once again confused.  
“I guess I am… sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” John shaked his head, not necessarily believing Freddie’s and his own words.  
“Don’t apologise. I just want you to understand that whatever you are feeling, or not feeling, that’s completely normal. You’re no more abnormal than me, my love.” Honesty filled his voice and made John’s heart flutter.  
“Maybe abnormality shouldn’t based on you though, Fred.” John quipped to fill the loving silence.  
Freddie clutched his heart in an over dramatic manner, “RUDE! I’ll have you know, I am perfectly normal, thank you very much!”  
“And so am I.” John affirmed, this time, he actually believed what he was saying. Freddie understood that and smiled, placing his hand back on John’s.  
“Come on, let’s go home.” He smiled at the bassist, “I need to figure out a sexy bass line to go with this.” John dropped his head, a smile plastered on his face.  
“I knew saying that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.”  
“Darling, no… I’d never bite it.” Freddie joked, his smile coming out big and toothy, just the way John liked it.

As they walked through their apartment complex, the two boys walked past a bulletin board with a note that caught Freddie’s eye. He caught his boyfriend’s hand as he walked past.  
“Um… John, sweetheart. We may have caused a little problem.”  
“Huh?” the bassist turned to read the note, and his face drained of colour, “Oh God.”

The note read:  
“To whomever was endlessly screaming the word ‘cock’ this morning, just know that I have a 1 year old daughter and her first word was ‘cock’. Thank you for ruining what should’ve been the best moment of my life.

Sincerely,  
A disgruntled parent”

There was a silent pause as the two looked at each other horrified, followed by an eruption of laughter. They could barely make it up the stairs and into their apartment through their fits of giggles, but they did make it in the end, only to collapse on the couch, now crying with laughter.  
“I can’t believe we ruined that kid’s first words!” John managed between chuckles.  
“That is beautiful!” Freddie saw absolutely nothing wrong, and laughed his way through writing a polite answer to the note. He showed it to John, and ran down to post it next to the one meant for them.

While Freddie saw to doing that, John went to clean the mugs they had left this morning. This day, although full of emotions, was a great one. He smiled as he dried the ceramics, and set about making the bed for that night. Re-fitting the fitted sheets, and plumping their pillows, before gently draping the duvet over the bed that was barely big enough to fit them side by side.  
“I can’t wait to have enough spare money to change this stupid bed.” he mumbled to himself.

“Our bed’s not stupid.” Freddie said, miraculously appearing behind his boyfriend. “It’s so comfortable and we’ve had such fun times on it.”  
“Well, _you_ did.” John noted, turning around and sitting softly on the edge of the beaten up mattress.  
“Not what meant, but… true.” Freddie smiled, “And seeing how our conversation went earlier, maybe _you_ can start having fun on there to…” he said shyly, making his way to his boyfriend. He stood between John’s parted legs, and placed his hands on his cheeks, making him look up and into his dark eyes. “If that’s something that sounds interesting to you.”  
“It certainly does, darling.” John smiled, leaning into the touch. He let out a quiet moan as Freddie raked his nails against his scalp, “Mhm… I sure do like what you’re doing right now.” his eyes fluttered close, and he leaned his head back, seeking more contact.  
“Maybe, tonight… I mean- would tonight be- um…” Freddie awkwardly tried to form a sentence, his legs wobbling as he saw John’s face scrunch up in delight.  
“Shh… just let this happen, my love.” John smiled, his eyes still closed as he reached around Freddie’s waist to pull him closer. The bassist nuzzled his face against his boyfriends soft tummy, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against his cheek.  
This really was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing actual smut into this, and it will most likely happen in the next chapter. Please lemme know if this is something you want! (I might just write it for the fun of it anyways, but feedback is welcomed!)


	4. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of smut, with a dash of fluff.

“And to answer your poorly worded question earlier, yes.” John said in the distinctively quiet room. The two of them were cuddled up on the bed, Freddie’s head pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, and his leg hitched across John’s.  
“Hm?” Freddie hummed against John’s skin.  
“You asked me if um…” the bassist suddenly felt a lump in his throat, “Um… if this was a good night to… you know.” He trailed his fingers across Freddie’s clothed back, making circles and tracing around his protruding bones, “To um… God, why am I so shy?” he chuckled, running his hand over his face to hide his blush.  
“No need to be shy, my darling.” Freddie smiled, propping himself up on his elbows to look at his embarrassed boyfriend, “But I do have to hear you say it.” he dropped back down to plant a gentle kiss on John’s neck. “Not to embarrass you or anything, I promise.” He quickly added, making sure his intentions were clear. “I just need you to tell me that’s really what you want.” gently running his fingers along John’s shirt hem.

John’s breath was catching in his throat and although he really wanted to say it, he was just too… scared? Ashamed? Insecure?  
“Are you a virgin, John?” Freddie looked up at him, concerned. “Is that why you’re so worried?”  
Both of John’s hands covered his face as he blushed. _God, I’m_ **_such_ ** _a virgin._ John thought to himself. “It’s fine if you are, love. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Freddie sat up next to John and took the bassist’s calloused hand in his, stroking the back of them with his thumb. John looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over onto his red cheeks. Freddie panicked and hugged his boyfriend. “Oh my dear, my love, my darling. Don’t cry. I love you and I don’t care if you are a virgin, I really don’t. I promise this doesn’t change anything.”  
“I know it doesn’t, but- Fuck! I must be the only one of us that is still a virgin.”  
“Are you kidding me? You really think Brian has done anything remotely close to sex? He maybe hanging around Roger a lot, but he sure as hell isn’t getting any from him.”  
John laughed, “I guess I’m not alone, then!” he squeezed his boyfriend, “Thanks for that, I guess. But we shouldn’t make fun of Brian.”  
“I’m not! I’m just trying to say that there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin!” He pulled away, wiping away any unshed tears from his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes.

John looked lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes, smiling brighter than ever.  
“Freddie Mercury…” he sighed, pushing his boyfriend’s hair behind his ear, “You make me so happy, you know that?”  
“I do…” he smiled, kissing John’s nose.  
“So…” John started, putting his hands on Freddie’s beautiful face, “Will you make me the happiest man alive by finally taking my virginity?”  
Freddie laughed, pushing their foreheads together and grinding them together, “There’s nothing I’d love more than to do that.” he smiled and placed a kiss on John’s soft lips.

From there, their loving kiss turned into something a bit more rough and messy. Freddie’s tongue found its way into John’s mouth, and his hands under his shirt.  
John groaned as Freddie pulled away, “Can I take your shirt off?”  
“Of course, my love. No need to ask, okay?”  
“Okay.” Freddie smiled, before rushing to get his boyfriend’s shirt off. He stripped him of his top and looked down at his bare skin. “I don’t care how many times I’ve seen you shirtless, it still amazes me how gorgeous you are.” John blushed at the comment.

As Freddie attacked his neck, making sure to leave enough marks that the whole world would know John was his, John was working on getting his boyfriend’s shirt off. “Sod those damn buttons.” he mumbled to himself before pulling Freddie’s flannel over his head.  
Somehow Freddie managed not to lose contact with the raw skin, and continued making his way down the bassist’s body. He licked and kissed his way down John’s chest, making sure that his sensitive nipples were well taken care of. John’s lewd moans filled the room as his head rolled back onto the mattress.  
“Fuck Freddie… you feel so good.” he managed between moans, his hands making their way into his boyfriend’s messy hair. Freddie moaned at the contact, encouraging him to go further down.

As he kissed John’s navel, rubbing his nose in John’s very sparse glory trail, his hands started working on getting his boyfriend’s trousers off. The buttons popped off easily, and very soon Freddie was greeted by a beautiful, bulging pair of yellow briefs.  
“God! I can’t wait to see this.” Freddie whispered to himself like a kid in a candy shop.  
John looked down in humorous confusion, his face scrunching up “What do you mean? You’ve seen me naked before.”  
“Different circumstances bring about different feelings, my dear. And this? This is a whole new experience.”  
“For the both of us, darling- oh god.” John sympathetic sentiment was cut off by Freddie’s tongue licking up his shaft through the fabric. John’s head hit the pillow and his eyes stayed close as Freddie performed his magic.

Freddie took care of the younger man like he had never done before. He took his time, carefully making John aware of places he didn’t know existed and could feel _oh so_ good. Freddie continued licking up and down John’s shaft through his now soaked briefs, sometimes licking over the tip, sending shivers down John’s back. “Is it okay if I take it off, dear?”  
“Fuck sake Freddie, there’s no need to ask!”  
“I just want- I just need you to know that you can ask me to stop at any moment, okay?” Freddie looked up, brushing hair out of his boyfriend’s face, honesty and love in his voice.  
“I know that, my love. And thank you… for caring so much.” He smiled down at his boyfriend, and couldn’t help but giggle as Freddie slowly but surely stuck his tongue out to reach his cock, still maintaining eye contact. “Just get these damned things off!” He demanded, cracking into a huge smile.

Freddie did just that. With a flick of his wrist, John’s briefs were off and his hard cock smacked his stomach. Freddie nearly fainted at the sight. “Fuck…” he whispered in complete awe of the raw skin in front of him. Salivating, he leaned down and met the tip with his plump lips. John gasped at the new feeling, and almost bucked into his boyfriend’s hungry mouth. Slowly, Freddie’s mouth sank onto the thick member, taking it down all in one go, as John uttered the most lewd noises. He slowly built up a rhythm and, with the help of his hand on John’s balls, brought his lover ever closer to achieving his first orgasm with him. Hollowing his cheeks as he went down, sucking harder around the tip, his hand twisting and pulling where his tongue couldn’t reach, clearly Freddie was no amateur at this.

As the singer swallowed and hummed around his cock, sending enormous amounts of vibrations through his body, John could feel his orgasm building up in his stomach.  
“Freddie- fuck… ungh…” John started, grabbing at his lover’s hair, “Stop, I don’t wanna cum yet.” he muttered, his hips betraying him by bucking up into Freddie’s mouth.  
Freddie came off with a pop. His face was tinted red, eyes almost watering, and his hair completely messed up, he looked absolutely fuckable and John groaned at the sight. “What do you want me to do, darling?”  
“Can you… do you want to fuck me?” John muttered, looking at his lover through his eyelashes, shy yet entirely ready.  
“God yes.” Freddie shook his head in disbelief, his pupils completely blown. “I thought you’d never ask.” he stood up immediately and stripped off in mere seconds, and jumped back onto the bed, landing right between John’s bare legs. He kissed up and down the man’s thighs, leaving maroon marks wherever he could, making John hiss in pleasure.

The singer leaned over John’s body, reaching for his bedside table where he kept his lube and condoms “Just in case, I always kept some.” he smiled at his surprised boyfriend, “Gotta be prepared for anything, my dear.”  
He returned to his position and poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, warming it up in his palm as he directed John into a more comfortable position. He gently placed a pillow under the bassist’s hips, to give himself an optimised view of what he was about to do.  
“This may hurt a little, but just tell me and I’ll slow down, alright?”  
“Alright.” John smiled, his voice was calm but his eyes suggested something different.  
“I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” Freddie reassured his boyfriend, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. John took a deep breath in and nodded, giving Freddie the push he needed.  
He sat back on his heels, and lifted John’s hips a little more with his free hand. He slowly pushed a finger into John’s tight heat and stopped as soon as he heard the man gasp under him.  
“I’m okay… just cold.” the bassist chuckled, passing a hand in his worried boyfriend’s hair, “Continue, please?” Freddie nodded and pushed in more, now two knuckles in.  
John managed to relax his body more and more, and Freddie was now three fingers in. John started moaning and whimpering at the feeling, his hips bucking anytime Freddie grazed his prostate. He wanted more.  
“Freddie, please- I can’t wait anymore.”  
“Alright darling.” The singer chuckled at his lover’s impatience, but he too was beginning to ache. John whimpered when Freddie removed his fingers, and earned another chuckle from him. Freddie gave his leaking and aching cock a few strokes and grabbed a condom, hurriedly putting it on, and making sure to add more lube on his cock before positioning himself in front of the arse he yearned for.  
“Deep breaths, my love.” he instructed, gently stroking the other man’s thigh. He positioned himself closer, his gland grazing John’s supple skin. “You trust me?”  
John nodded, “I trust you.” he smiled, and reached out for Freddie to hold his hand.

As Freddie started to push in, John’s breaths came in louder and faster. John’s hand squeezing Freddie’s to the point that his fingernails turned white. The singer paused, waiting for his lover to adjust, and pushed in slowly as his breathing calmed. One way or another, Freddie ended up with his navel pressed against John’s. His cock completely sheathed into his boyfriend’s warm heat.  
Without so many words, they built up a comfortable rhythm, much like they did in the studio. Each did his part, and somehow it complimented the other’s work. Freddie gently moved his hips, thrusting his cock against John’s _very_ sensitive prostate, and with every thrust, John pushed back onto the hard member. The room was filled with strings of names, wanton moans, and _fuck_ s, all of that somehow creating a melodious, and incredibly horny, symphony.  
But all too soon, John started to feel his orgasm building up.  
“Fuck, Freddie. I think I’m-” he panted, “I think I’m going to cum soon.” he managed between moans.  
“It’s okay, babe.” Freddie kissed him hungrily, and picked up the pace, sweat dripping on the other man’s chest. His rhythm became hasty as John’s breathing quickened and very soon he was thrusting hard and fast into his boyfriend’s tender arse.

“Freddie, I’m-” John started, his orgasm edging closer and closer. Freddie pushed their foreheads together and ground their lips together.  
“Cum for me, baby. Fuck- cum for me.” he grunted against John’s ear. Thrusting deeper and deeper. He reached down to John’s achingly hot and hard cock, giving it a couple of well-earned strokes. Suddenly, John arched his back, and the tightness around his cock became increasingly tighter. He looked down at their naked bodies and saw John’s cum pulsing out of his tender cock. With a couple more thrusts, he collapsed on John, and pulled his still hard cock out.

John held onto Freddie’s body for dear life, waiting for their breaths to regain a normal rhythm before speaking.  
“Fuck…” he huffed out, “I nearly went blind for a second there.” he chuckled, stroking Freddie’s soft but messed up hair.  
“I’m glad you liked it, my love.” Freddie smiled, rolling over on his back to take pressure over his raw cock.  
John smiled looking over to his tired boyfriend, “I really di-” he paused, blinking away the sweat, “You’re still- fuck… you didn’t cum, did you?” he said, covering his face with his hands in disappointment. _Great job, Deacon! Couldn’t even make it in time so that your boyfriend could cum too. Selfish prick-  
_“Stop.” Freddie ordered, voice still a little rough, “It’s not your fault, love. Besides…” he took a breath, “seeing you cum all over me was the most beautiful sight I’ve ever witnessed, and I’d hate to have missed that because of a synchronised orgasm.” he chuckled, fingers lazily smearing the semen all over his abdomen. “Those are overrated anyways.” he chuckled, turning his head to see his boyfriend near tears. His face dropped immediately.

Freddie straddled John’s body once more, this time in an amorous embrace, caressing the younger man’s face with his hands. His head buried in John’s shoulder, he started rambling in panic.  
“Baby, please don’t feel bad. I promise I’m fine, all I wanted was to make you feel good.” he pulled away to look at his beautiful lover’s face, and broke into a smile.  
“I’m just upset that I couldn’t do what you di-” John looked confusedly up at his boyfriend who was now smiling brightly. _Is this a joke to him?_ “Freddie, I’m serious!” he defended himself.  
“I’m sorry, love. I know you are but-” Freddie broke, his giggles taking over him, “I seem to have _accidentally_ gotten your cum all over your face.”  
The singer had in fact forgotten about his cum-covered fingers, and now John’s face was properly painted in white streaks. “I’ll clean you up darling, just wait.” Freddie smiled, and ran to the bathroom.

When he came back, he was surprised to see John with a finger in his mouth. Freddie stopped in his tracks and cocked a hip.  
“What?” John chuckled, “I got curious, okay?” he smiled innocently, “Now, come over here and lemme help you.”  
Freddie sauntered over, “You don’t have to darling, I can manage.”  
“But I want to.” Freddie opened his mouth to respond but John interrupted him, “No, I’m not forcing myself. I really do want to… don’t you?”  
The singer sat next to his lover, and cleaned his face gently as he spoke, “I guess, I wouldn’t mind a little help tonight.” he smiled coyly, dropping his head to kiss John’s forehead. _Hm… salty._

This time around it was John who took control. He climbed on top of his disheveled lover, and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He slowly made his way down Freddie’s body, trying his best to match his lover’s previous enthusiasm, kissing and nipping at all the places he had liked to be touched. He finally made it down to Freddie’s glory trail, when the situation sunk in. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  
Freddie, almost like he could read his mind, immediately started spouting off instructions.  
“Just throw the condom away.” John did as he was told, “And you can just start stroki- ahh, fuck.” he moaned as John got started. Through hitched breaths, Freddie managed to get John into a slow and steady rhythm.  
“You can lick the underside too- ungh, fuck! You’re doing so great babe.” Freddie’s head hit the backboard of the bed in a loud thump and, overcome with ecstasy, he pushed his lover’s head onto his cock, making him choke. “Oh fuck! Deaky, I’m so sorry!” he panicked.  
John came off his cock with a loud pop, and coughed a little, “It’s alright.” he smiled reassuringly, through teary eyes.

The bassist went back to work and with a couple more suggestions and encouraging moans from Freddie, he knew he had his lover at the edge. His hand felt around Freddie’s balls, searching, while his head was quickly bobbing up and down his thick shaft. He pushed his finger against Freddie’s perineum and Freddie all but screamed out his name. He had found it. His sweet spot. John smiled around the cock in his mouth and continued prodding the soft skin with enthusiasm. Freddie’s hands flew into John’s long hair and helped him find just the right rhythm to bring him ever so close to cumming.  
“John, darling…” he huffed out, “I’m going to cum soon.” he hissed erotically.  
John hummed his answer, sending Freddie completely over the edge. The singer arched his back and bucked his hips into John’s mouth, nearly choking him once more. His cum coming out in thick spurts, completely coating John’s throat and mouth. John, like the trooper he was, swallowed and came off Freddie’s cock with a cough.

When Freddie came to, from his mind blowing orgasm, he was instantly filled with fear. “FUCK! JOHN, I’M SO SORRY!” he panicked, going to hug his coughing partner. “I’m so sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to hurt you! Are you okay?” he rubbed his back gently, cradling his head to his chest.  
John looked up at his boyfriend, with tear filled eyes, “I’m fine, Freddie.” he smiled, though his voice was quite rough. “How did you like it?” he asked, hopeful as ever.  
Freddie looked at his completely disheveled boyfriend, a smile dancing at his lips. Although he was thoroughly fucked, John still managed to look like an absolute angel with those soft eyes and beautiful smile. Freddie held John to his chest once more, placing a kiss on top of his head, “It was amazing, my love.”

\---

“Didn’t I tell you?” John said, voice muffled by Freddie’s skin.  
“Huh?” Freddie looked down at the man he held in his arms, frowning as he did so, his eyes very tired and the room too dimly lit to see his boyfriend’s lovely face.  
“Me being asexual, and you being, well… you.” the bassist hesitated.  
“A sex crazed maniac, yes, go on.” Freddie joked, earning himself a slap on the arm from John.  
“Well, didn’t I tell you? Whatever this sex situation is… we’ll make it work.” he shrugged and smiled lovingly, tracing around Freddie’s muscles.  
“And we have, haven’t we?” Freddie smiled, leaving a soft kiss on his lover’s forehead.  
“Yes, we have.” John answered, eyes closing. The gentle up and down of Freddie’s breathing, slowly lulling him to sleep, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys!  
> That's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I look forward to writing more for this fandom because I love my boys. Thanks for sticking with it til the end! Much appreciated


End file.
